1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel partially dehydrated amorphous calcium sodium pyrophosphates and to processes for preparing such compounds and to the use of these compounds to gel aqueous solutions of polyols and the resulting gels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gels which are two-phase colloidal systems consisting of a solid and a liquid have many uses, for example, in the food areas such as dessert puddings, the pharmaceutical areas such as a medicated cream, or in rub-on sticks. Most hydrocolloids used are expensive. Some of the raw material used in preparing these gels are not available in large supplies. Some polyols, sorbitol for example, are available in large quantities at low costs. Consequently, a process for producing polyol gels would be an advancement in the art.